Unnamed Borg
List of unnamed Borg. By identified species * Assimilated Bajoran * Assimilated Bolian * Assimilated Cardassian * Assimilated Hirogen * Assimilated Klingon * Assimilated Romulan * Assimilated Vidiian * Unimatrix Zero Hirogen By unidentified species Alien Boy Drone The alien boy drone was a member of Kelis' species before assimilation and a part of Unimatrix Zero. He had no memory of being assimilated except that he and his brother were being chased by machine men. When the Borg Queen attempted to destroy the environment, she visited it and met the boy. She told him that assimilations turns people into friends and was fun. (VOY: "Unimatrix Zero, Part I"+"Part II) :The alien boy drone was portrayed by Ryan Sparks. Alien Man Drone The alien man drone was a new drone to enter Unimatrix Zero. When Seven of Nine Seven asked him if he remembered who he was, or what ship he was on, he answered that he did not. (VOY: "Unimatrix Zero, Part II") :The alien man drone was portrayed by Clay Storseth. Borg Drone (Regeneration) Two Borg drones were found buried in the Arctic by a scientific team who thawed them, not knowing what kind of species they were. The drone's nanoprobes made repairs and assimilated the scientists. The drone moved into space along with the other drone and scientists who were now borg. His group would attack a Tarkalean freighter and the Tarkaleans would be assimilated. The drone and the rest of the Borg were later destroyed by the ''Enterprise''. (ENT: "Regeneration") :One of the drones was portrayed by Louis Ortiz. Corpse In 2373, a Borg corpse was brought aboard [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] for analysis by the Doctor. (VOY: "Unity", "Scorpion, Part II") Corpses These corpses were seen in a vision by Kes, and later found amid debris of a borg fleet by Voyager. They were killed by Species 8472. (VOY: "Scorpion") Crippled female Drone This Borg drone was female before she was assimilated. She was crippled when Lore experimented on errant drones in 2369 in order to "re-make" them. (TNG: "Descent, Part II") :This Borg drone was played by Tracee Lee Cocco. Crippled male Drone This Borg drone was crippled when Lore experimented on errant drones in 2369 in order to "re-make" them. (TNG: "Descent, Part II") Errant Drone This errant drone was a member of Axum's species. (VOY: "Unimatrix Zero, Part II") :''Played by Andrew Palmer. Female Drone (2365) This Borg drone was female before she was assimilated. She was the first drone the away team of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] encountered on a Borg cube in 2365. (TNG: "Q Who?") :This was one of the few female drones seen. Female Drone (2366) This Borg drone beamed onto the bridge of the ''Enterprise-D and abducted Captain Jean-Luc Picard shortly before he was assimilated and turned into Locutus in late 2366. (TNG: "The Best of Both Worlds, Part I") Hallucinated Borg Drone The hallucinated Borg drone was part of a vision Seven of Nine had due to mental stress and lack of social interaction during ''Voyager'''s trip through a nebula. The Voyager crew was affected adversely by the nebula and in order to survive, they had to be put into stasis until the Voyager finished travelling through the nebula. Seven who was not affected was left in charge of the ship. She belived that the drone was coming to reassimilate her back into the collective. (VOY: "One") :Played by Ron Ostrow. Infected Drone The infected drone was injected with alien cells by Species 8472 which were consuming its body. (VOY: "Scorpion") Probe Analyzing Drone The same year, a Borg drone analyzed a probe launched from the USS Voyager. (VOY: "Scorpion") Borg, List of Borg, Unnamed